Without Consequences
by GayFishie
Summary: "You know what your problem is?" she said quietly as Selena put on the robe, "You want to be gay without consequences." Angela/Selena Akari/Sheila w/ mentions of Selena/Luke


So, an idea popped into my head recently that revolved around writing something about Selena and another female character, maybe a yuri with some drama, sex, and intrigue, and this kind of evolved from that concept. This might just be my longest oneshot on here and it took a while to write so I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback, even constructive criticism, is more than welcome, so review away~

Warning: This story contains homosexuality, alcohol/drug use, and strong language (including a lot of man-bashing and homophobic remarks). If you find these themes offensive, please do not read any further. You have been warned.

I do not own Harvest Moon. Natsume and Marvelous do.

.

.

.

A sultry redhead, scantily clad in a silk-and-fishnet outfit that seemed more suitable for a streetwalker, sauntered out of the bar at which she danced to take a short break before returning inside to gyrate for the fathers and uncles of all her exes. Pulling a joint and a lighter out from the hidden pocket in her clingy yet loose and low-on-her-waist pants, she lit it and brought it to her prettily plump red lips, inhaling the sweet smoke greedily.

If her parents knew the extent of what she did at that bar, especially her control freak of a mother, they'd drag her back to Toucan Island by her hair, a mess of tousled russet tendrils pulled into a loose updo meant to imply a wild, unpredictable sensuality to the men who threw all their hard-earned cash at her feet every night, every time the bounce of her breasts or the tightness of her toned tummy resonated within the darkness of their souls.

She smiled through closed lips, thinking of how much money she'd made just tonight and how the night was not even over, as the drug made it's way into her lungs. Showing teeth now in her finite smile, she blew the remaining smoke through them and closed her violet eyes, the sweat of delicious shame and lustful pride mingling and migrating down, down, down. Down her cheeks and her hips and her thighs, on a slow southward journey towards the ground, just like her.

And when she closed her eyes, she could feel herself in a new way, feel the dark flesh of her and every curve, crevice, and cut that it encased. She did not need to touch herself with her long fingered hands to masturbate. In her mind's eye, she could see, feel, and caress every inch of her fuckable form. She could get off just by standing still, in the pallid light of the moon, and letting herself be molested by her own mind.

She was almost there when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She opened her eyes and shoved the unfinished joint back into her pocket, trying to make out the figure approaching her in the darkness.

Ugh. Dyke alert. What was her name again? Angela? Yeah, that sounded right. It wasn't that Selena had anything against the brunette personally. She just avoided any girls that seemed butch. It was truly out of concern for the girls, she told herself any time she ducked behind a building or went into the back rooms of the bar at the sight of the green-haired miner or the shy seamstress, because if they were to hit on her, she'd have to hurt them and she didn't want to do that.

'I wonder what she wants." Selena thought to herself as the pixie-like rancher grew near. She thought momentarily of sneaking back inside the bar and resuming her position onstage, but, in that moment, Angela looked right at her and gave her a dimply, girl-next-door smile, waving warmly. She was trapped now.

"Hi, Selena. You look pretty tonight." she complimented her innocuously, stopping short in front of her and taking in the sight of her gorgeous face and body. Wet with sweat, the foreigner glistened almost lasciviously in the faded tawny light of early evening. She blushed when she noticed the arrogant look on the redhead's face. Must have seen her staring.

"Sorry, I'm not a cunt-sucker like you. Why don't you look for pussy somewhere else? Maybe you and that blue-haired girl can share sob stories about being flatchested dykes and then make out with each other." Selena snarked, her eyes shining sadistically. Okay, maybe she'd been lying to herself before, maybe she did want to hurt them. But, why should she have to be around these perverts and be nice to them when they shamelessly creeped on her? She had a right to stand up for herself, after all.

Angela's amber eyes grew wide with hurt and embarrassment, her face burning bright red and what looked like the wetness of tears stinging the ends of her eyes, then darkened in anger, her countenance closing off any emotion, her teeth audibly grinding as her shoulders tensed and she turned to leave.

"Forget I said anything, you narcissistic bitch." she threw over her shoulder before disappearing into the darkness.

Feeling satisfied, Selena settled back against the wall and pulled her joint out of her pocket, lighting it up yet again.

"Wow, not even a sliver of remorse, huh?" a familiar voice remarked flatly from behind her, making her start. She turned.

It was Kathy, glaring at her with those piercing green eyes. Selena shifted uncomfortably. She hated this blonde bitch, always lecturing her about how she mistreated people and only thought of herself. When you looked as good as she did, you didn't need to be considerate of other people. Why couldn't this big-hearted bimbo get that through her head?

"Oh, fuck you, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes. If you feel so bad for her, why don't you run after her and shove your tongue up her snatch? I'm sure that'd cheer her right up." Selena said snidely, rolling her eyes at the pissed-off pretty.

"You are so fucking self-involved, it's disgusting. If you're so fucking awesome, why don't you find a way to clone your fine ass and spend a day or two with yourself. You might not be so arrogant if you had to deal with your own my-shit-don't-stink attitude day in and day out like the rest of us do." the blonde ranted volubly, pausing at the door before adding, "Oh, and all those homophobic comments you make just make you sound like you're hiding in the closet. So maybe you should cut down on them before people start to wonder." And with that, she huffed past Selena and returned to her waitressing duties inside the bar.

The foreigner rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. How dare that hayseed hussy lecture her like that! Why did she think that kissing everyone's ass was such a necessary part of living a life? It wasn't like she'd said anything threatening or violent. She'd only spoken the truth; that Angela was shamelessly gay and that she wasn't interested. Why should she feel bad?

But, for the rest of the night, as much as she tried to assure herself of her innocence, she couldn't shake the niggling idea that she was oh-so wrong.

.

.

.

Having slept with the black ghost of a guilty conscience all night, Selena awoke feeling worse than she could ever remember feeling. She had been a real cunt the night before. She could no longer deny it, and she owed that poor rancher an apology.

She knew this, really did, but, as she walked the path to Toffee Ranch, a sweet brown name for a sweet brown girl, she felt her resolve gradually weaken with every step. What was she to say? "Sorry about my rampant homophobia and vulgar comments last night. I'm just disgusted by dykes like you. No hard feelings, I hope." Selena highly doubted that her apology would be accepted with anything less or more than a door slammed in her face.

But, she knew she had to try. She'd let past indiscretions go by many a time, but, for some reason, she just couldn't let this one go. Maybe she was growing up and maturing or something gay like that.

She sighed. There she went again with the homophobia. So much for being mature and grown-up.

Once she'd arrived at her door, Selena found herself unable to knock for a variety of reasons. Besides the fact that Angela could still be pissed off at her and therefore not be in a very forgiving mood, it was also a lot earlier than the dancer had first realized when she'd left the bar. She checked the small, fragile wristwatch her father had made her when she was ten and that she'd since grown too big for and saw that it was only six thirty in the morning. What time did farmers usually get up? She knew they were usually early-risers, but, she couldn't imagine getting up at six in the morning each day and doing a fuck-ton of manual labor in the hot sun.

Despite her anxiety, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic when she noticed the little carvings of coconuts and seashells decorating the wristwatch. She smiled weakly and put it back in the invisible pocket it came from, more confident now than she had been before.

She could do this. It wouldn't kill her to humble herself and admit she was wrong. Or at least she hoped not.

She rapped three times in quick succession on the sturdy wooden door and bit her lip in anticipation. She had no idea how Angela would react. A number of scenarios played out in her malted mind, none of them going the way she wanted. But, how did she want this to go? God, she was going to bust a blood vessel thinking about this shit. She tried to clear her mind and focus on the door.

It wasn't long before the door opened to reveal a groggy Angela hardly covering herself with a short, cottony, and cream-colored robe, distractedly pulling it closed around her as she focused on her visitor's face and realized who she was.

"Oh. Hello." she warily greeted the redhead, her face and stance morphing into one of confusion, guardedness, and mild hostility. She threw her hands up and smiled in annoyance, "Wasn't expecting you, Selena. What a delightful surprise!"

Ouch. She hadn't heard such caustic sarcasm since she'd asked her mother if she could take pole-dancing lessons when she was twelve. But, she bit her tongue. She deserved anything the rancher had to say. She had it coming to her.

"Yeah, I'm sure you weren't." she drawled nervously, attempting a friendly smile that faltered and fell away at the now fully hostile look on the other girl's face, "Um, so, anyways..."

Angela raked at her ruffled pixie-cut impatiently. "Look, what do you want? I'm really not in the mood to talk right now, especially not with you of all people, so if you came to tell me something, just spit it the fuck out and leave, ok?"

Wow, blunt and to-the-point. Selena was starting to like this girl. She had some fucking balls on her, some fire behind those fierce amber eyes. She found that she couldn't keep herself from staring at the highly conspicuous hip bones jutting out right above her pink-peace-sign-patterned black panties. All that farm work wasn't going to waste on her feline form. She was fucking fit. But, looking up at her face, she could see that she was also on the verge of being furious so she snapped out of her stupor and spoke.

"Well, I came to apologize, actually." Selena finally spat out, as instructed.

Angela seemed shocked, but, not completely convinced. Selena could see that she would have to elaborate on what she had done wrong and why she was apologizing. How fun.

But, before she could do just that, Angela butted in with a mean gleam in her eyes, "Oh, what part are you here to apologize for? For calling me a - oh, what was it again? Oh! Right, yes, a cunt-sucker?" Selena flinched and Angela brutally went on, "Or are you here to apologize for dragging poor little Candace into this when the girl never did anything to deserve your cruelty. But," a flicker of mock-realization crossed her fabulously fuming features, "Neither did I."

Selena sunk into herself. Hearing someone else tell her just how much of a bitch she was wasn't fun to listen to at all. Wanting desperately to avoid the acidic gaze of the rancher, she pushed herself to do just the opposite, forcing her sincerity towards her like a laser.

"Angela, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for making you feel embarrassed about something you shouldn't have to hide. I'm sorry for making derogatory remarks about your body, which, by the way, is a lot nicer than I gave you credit for," this elicited a pink tinge to the rancher's cheeks as the ends of her mouth tugged upwards, fighting a smile despite her anger, "And most of all, I'm sorry for hurting you, and for being, without a doubt, a total fucking cunt." Ah, that brought a smile to her face.

There was still an untrusting look in her eyes, but, Angela's angry features melted a bit as Selena's sincerity finally came across in her words.

"Thanks, Selena. I appreciate and accept your apology." she said cordially as a sudden warmth shone through her distrust.

"I'm glad you forgive me." Selena replied, honestly relieved.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Angela reluctantly invited her in for some macaroons and vodka. "Just got the coconuts the other day from Toucan Island. Your parents say they miss you, by the way." the brunette explained.

Selena grinned. "You know I can't say no to booze and coconuts." And with that, they went inside and closed the door behind them.

.

.

.

"God, I didn't know you were such a good cook, Angela. I mean, these are honestly some of the best macaroons I've ever eaten." Selena gushed as she stuffed her face with more of the crumbly and scrumptious cookies.

Angela blushed and smiled a crinkly-eyed smile. "Thanks, Selena. That's sweet of you to say." She tossed another cookie into her mouth before averting her gaze to the table.

"Hey, I might be a bitch, but, I'm no liar. These are delicious!" the buzzed babe assured her before taking another swig of her vodka, which was more of a screwdriver since the one shot of vodka was drowned with Sunny-D in the tall glass sitting next to her plate of macaroons.

She giggled. "Well, thanks." she replied, seeming just as uncomfortable with excessive praise as Selena was.

The cookies really were delicious. 'Just like the chef," she thought to herself. Seeing her in that robe was one thing, but, the surprisingly sexy brunette had since changed (in another room to Selena's mild disappointment) into a pair of tight black leggings and a loose, lightly stained orange tee that somehow still clung to her waifish waistline and meager yet enviously perky breasts. Her nipples poked out subtly from under the faded orange fabric, and the leggings, which were more like a second skin, really showed off how long and lithe her legs were as well as the shapeliness of her ass.

Okay, Selena was ogling her just a bit. But, it was obvious that the rancher had dressed herself up to look sexy for her. It was so obvious, it was cute.

She was surprised herself. She'd never really paid that much attention to the bodies of other girls, especially not in a sexual sense. Maybe she was so attracted to Angela because she could actually level with her, because Angela could match her with her bluntness, with her fire. Because she wasn't a goddamn phony like everyone else on this island.

Selena had never considered herself anything but straight. Girls annoyed her with their constant chatter and frivolous concerns. Men understood the concept of alone time, of a comfortable silence. Women didn't seem to grasp the idea that you don't need to analyze everything and endlessly communicate with someone to show that you care.

Maybe that's why she was so judgmental towards lesbians; she didn't understand why two women would want to be with each other when there were men who could take care of you and provide for you and love you in such a different way.

But, now she could see that not all women were the same, and that there was a soft, warm quality to women that men did not possess. Angela was no chatter-box; she was known as a hermit and practically shunned in town for being so anti-social. She was never cruel, she just shied away from small talk and false familiarity. And Selena could understand this need for space and time spent with yourself more than anyone else on this island.

She was pretty in that understated, girl-next-door way that she often ignored. But, even though they hardly knew each other and had started off on the wrong foot, Selena found that she wanted to kiss her more than anything in that moment.

"So, how many girls have you fucked?" she blurted out then instantly regretted as soon as she saw the embarrassed look on the other girl's face. She started to stutter out a reply when Selena hastily added, "I mean, if you don't mind me asking." 'Wow, what a lame save,' she rolled her eyes at herself internally.

"I don't really feel comfortable, you know, discussing that with you. I'm sure you can understand why." Angela replied, her face red and vaguely sweaty. Her eyes couldn't be more averted from from Selena's if she pulled them out of their sockets and pointed them in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to say that in such a crude way. I was just curious about, well, the whole lesbian thing. I mean, obviously that's what I assumed you were." she tried to explain herself, feeling nervous that she was fucking up a blooming friendship with this strangely mysterious girl.

Angela sighed in irritation and pulled at the ends of her light brown locks. She seemed to fuck with her hair a lot when she was annoyed or upset, Selena noticed.

"Well, you assumed correctly. I'm pretty much as straight as a circle," she eyed Selena suspiciously before she went on, "I just find guys to either be total idiots or complete assholes and girls are so much more, I don't know... dependable, or like, emotionally and mentally there than men. They seem to care more and feel more, and understand things in a more complex and dynamic way while men only care about cars and sports and how much pussy they can shove their cocks into in a day."

By the time Angela had finished her speech, she seemed exasperated and exhausted, like just the thought of men made her feel tired and pissed off. Selena could relate. She'd dated more than her share of assholes and idiots in her sixteen years.

"I guess I can understand that. Men can be dirty, disgusting, unfeeling pricks sometimes. Maybe I haven't been exposed to enough of it yet. I mean, who knows, maybe I'll turn into a lesbian someday." Selena joked, knowing that with every loaded comment she made she was skating on thin ice.

Fortunately, the other girl only shot her a playful warning look, raising her brown eyebrows, a small smirk on her face.

It was strange how she had to keep reminding herself that Angela was practically a stranger. She didn't know if it was the alcohol running through her veins that was making her feel this way, but, she felt so comfortable with this girl. She felt more at-home here than she had when she lived with her parents or living at her new home at the bar. She never felt like she could just let herself go and be herself the way she could here, with this beautifully brown girl that she never thought she'd have a thing in common with, a girl so starkly similar and yet so different at the same time.

Maybe that's why, leaning across the table and shaking with pleasure and fear as her breasts brushed lightly across the lilies displayed as a centerpiece in a crystal vase on the table, she kissed another girl for the first time in her life.

At first, the brunette didn't move, did not return the kiss. Was it shock or suspicion that kept her from reacting instantly? Selena didn't know, but, she pressed her big red lips against Angela's thinner, pinker ones insistently, imploring her physically to kiss her back, to answer her passion with a passion of her own.

In a moment, she did. She relaxed into the kiss, loosening up and puckering up, hesitantly tugging at the hair ornament that held the redhead's scarlet updo in place. Her hair fell down to her shoulders in thick strands and she felt a wave of arousal hit her like a hurricane. She suddenly needed to explore every inch of this girl's flesh.

Pulling away, she stared into Angela's eyes; they were timid and wild all at once, dilated in both fear and arousal. She was sure her eyes looked much the same.

"I thought you said you were..." Angela started weakly, but, Selena didn't let her finish, pushing her lips, softer now, up to the brunette's and relishing in the subtle smack, smack noises of their lips meeting, parting, then meeting yet again, glued to each other like the suction cups of an octopus.

Her lips tasted like coconuts and oranges, with the sapid sting of alcohol sucking at the insides of her mouth and nose, and Selena hungrily lapped up any cookie crumbs still adorning the pretty pink lips of her counterpart and felt herself grow increasingly wet with every sugary bit that made it's way down her slender throat.

Angela pulled away, her eyes scared and lustful, deliciously darkened to a bloody, blackened bronze, shining in a way Selena had never seen before. "Fuck me." she breathed, her voice shaky yet resolute.

"It would be my pleasure, Angie." she groaned back as she slinked around the table and pulled Angela by the hand into the next room, which was where a king-size maroon bed rested regally in the dead-center of the room.

They stripped their clothes from themselves (Angela; slowly, tortuously slow; Selena; faster than she could ever remember, couldn't wait any longer) and admired each other's bodies, each gorgeous in their own ways. Selena, the dark and voluptuous vixen with the wide hips, broad bust, and sizable ass standing with Angela, the dimply darling with the harrowing hips, sky-high legs, and skyward breasts, looking at each other with a lust that devours the soul.

Angela held out her arms in an infantile fashion, like a small girl-child begging silently to be held close to her mother's breast, a similarly helpless, searching expression gracing her heavily tanned face. Selena pulled her into herself, and they melted.

In a flash, Angela was thrown onto the bed and Selena was on top of her, her violent violet eyes smoldering with want and wanton flame. Their mouths connected again and they began touching, stroking, caressing all over and into each other.

Angela marveled at the size of Selena's breasts, rubbing at her nipples and squeezing each breast with her slender fingers, as Selena admired, with lustful envy, how tight and proportionately muscular Angela's body was, suppressing, then finally giving in to (much to Angela's immense delight), the strange urge to lick and suckle upon the very hip bones that had enticed her so deviantly just a half hour beforehand.

Her mouth moved down, tracing the hot red tongue through the neatly trimmed coppice of dark pubic hair and at the edges of the lathered labia, and settled on the pink little rosebud throbbing at the very center, flicking at it teasingly as Angela convulsed and moaned.

"There's- ahhh!- no wa-eh!-y you haven't done this before." Angela managed through moans and outcries of pleasure, roughly fondling both her own and Selena's hair as she squirmed around on the bed, leaking fluid like a waterfall.

"I'm getting a mouthful down here, Angie." Selena teased her lightly before resuming.

"Shu-shut up!" she shot back, embarrassed yet too aroused to really care.

As Selena orally serviced her front, she figured she might as well digitally service her behind. Tracing her fingers lovingly along the soft, fleshy curves of her butt, she stopped at the tiny pucker and pressed a finger vaguely against it, eliciting a mewl and a buck of the hips from her eatee.

"Did you like that?" she asked, smirking.

"I, um, I mean..." Angela stuttered, too embarrassed to admit that she enjoyed having a finger in her ass. How adorable.

"It's ok, you don't need to say it." the highly amused redhead said sweetly as she dug her tongue back into her pussy.

Feeling more confident from the rancher's reaction, she pressed her finger in further and further, getting louder moans and wilder thrusts from Angela the further she ventured, until her entire finger was inside. Pushing it in and out slowly, she watched her lover's reactions grow more and more uncontrolled. By the time she'd added another finger, the horny brunette was practically fucking her face and screaming her name.

But, Selena didn't mind; at least she wasn't fucking a cock into her mouth and ripping her hair out like most of her lovers did when she gave them head. Maybe she could get used to the whole lesbian thing. She felt so warm and full inside. She didn't feel degraded and used the way she often did after she'd made love to a man. Maybe those silences after sex had nothing to do with alone time or valuing her space. Maybe they just had nothing left to say to her after they'd come and gotten what they'd wanted from her. They didn't need to be interesting or cool or try to impress her anymore because they'd found their way inside her and conquered her with their cocks. Why had she never seen this before?

Selena took in the arch of this girl's back, the sweet sweat dripping from her legs and arms and abdomen and making her salivate from both her mouth and sex as it reached her lips. Dipping her fingers into her own scarlet jungle while still fingering Angela's asshole with her other hand, she was shocked at how wet she'd gotten herself. It slipped down her thick thighs in masses and saturated the bedclothes underneath. She was so close, even though she had not touched herself yet. For the first time, watching her partner get off was doing the job for her as well.

It wasn't long before Angela came, fingers strewn through Selena's tousled tangles as her hips humped rapidly into the redhead's soaked face and she shouted her name louder than anyone else had through her rapturous cries, and Selena came soon after her, her moans muffled by fluid and flesh, her legs shaking as she collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of her heavy-breathing companion.

She licked her fingers and secretly relished in the taste of Angela's asshole. She hoped the other girl hadn't noticed and when she looked up at her face, she felt both relieved and turned-on by the spaced-out, hazy look in the rancher's eyes.

"Oh, Selena..." Angela murmured as she absentmindedly combed her fingers through the damp red ringlets clinging to both their bodies like paste.

Selena felt herself getting drowsy as she lay atop her equally-as-drowsy lover, and before they knew it, they were both asleep.

.

.

.

"Wake up, Sunshine."

Selena opened her eyes and immediately groaned at the pounding in her skull. It felt like someone had spent all night breaking bottles over her head. She felt sticky and irritated, and she had no idea where she was or who was talking to her. Nor did she particularly care. She rolled over and pulled the blanket covering her body over her head.

"Selena..." the voice cooed again, and now she heard footsteps approaching her from the other side of the room. A hand made contact with her blanketed form and lightly shook her. With the touch of that hand, the entire night came back to Selena in a flash; she'd come up to Angela's house to apologize, Angela had gotten her drunk, and they'd had sex.

She couldn't believe the dyke had managed to fuck her. She should've known to stick to her instincts and avoid these types. She fumed with anger and disgust, throwing the blanket off of herself and realizing she was still naked.

She noticed Angela, dressed in that same robe and a different pair of panties, standing at the foot of the bed, looking at her curiously.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, her eyes concerned.

"No, it isn't," Selena muttered, grinding her teeth and glaring at her, "You totally took advantage of me last night. I should have never apologized to you. You're a total fucking pervert and I wish I'd never fucking met you."

Angela looked completely stunned. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes brimmed with that hurt look she'd given her just two days ago, only now it was more of a look of heartbreak. It took awhile before she regained the ability to speak.

"First of all, it's the same day. I woke you up just now because you have work in an hour and I made us both something to eat," she took a shaky breath before she continued, "Second of all, you came on to me so-"

"You got me fucking drunk, you sneaky bitch! Don't give me that bullshit!" Selena exclaimed angrily as she tried to stand and found that her head was not about to let her do that.

"Wow, you're really gonna use that excuse? I ask you in for a few drinks and cookies and you kiss me and now you're calling me a fucking pervert and accusing me of raping you?"

"I said you took advantage of me. That's not the same thing-"

"Oh, gee golly gosh, thanks for giving me that at least!" Angela interjected sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Selena continued, "-but, now that you mention it, I think I might've seen you putting a little something into my drink before giving it to me." Angela's chest tightened at the way Selena snarled out the word something.

"You lying whore! You know I didn't fucking drug you. Why would you even say that?"

"You're calling me a whore? Do you always have sex on the first date?"

"I'd ask you the same thing if I didn't already know the answer! I should probably get checked for STDs now that I've had your dirty tongue buried in my cunt." Angela remarked, smiling meanly through her pain.

Selena averted her eyes. That was low. "Fuck you." she growled through her teeth, "Where are my clothes?"

"In the drier. They'll be done in a few minutes, so I guess you're stuck here with your rapist until then. You might as well dig into the dinner I prepared just for you while you wait."

"Can I at least have a robe or something? I don't really want to waltz around your house naked, as much as you might like that."

Angela smiled wider. "Actually, I wouldn't like that at all. I don't want your herpes pustules busting open on my furniture."

Selena had had it. "I might be the biggest whore in the world, but, I'd rather have that title, and have everyone think I'm the sexiest, sleaziest, scummiest thing in town, than be known as the town dyke, the horny hermit, the socially retarded rancher who all the girls stay away from because they don't want to be raped, the leering lesbian who ogles every chick that passes by her and leaves a trail of drool and cum in her wake! I'd rather wake up in the morning knowing that I can get all the cock I want than know that I have to beg for pussy because no guy wants to be with me because I'm so fucking mannish and butch and ugly!"

By the time Selena had finished screaming, Angela was shoving a significantly longer red silk robe in her face with a grave expression on her face.

"You know what your problem is?" she said quietly as Selena put on the robe, "You want to be gay without consequences. You don't even like cock, you just don't want to face the fact that men only use you for sex and that after that, they don't want you anymore. And why? Because you have no personality, you're mean-spirited and sadistic. All you are at your core is a rotten child, throwing a tantrum because you're too scared to admit how you truly feel just because you want everyone to look at you and talk about you and love you. And no man loves a girl he can't fuck. So you hide yourself away under the slutty stripping and the bitchy attitude, and, in a way, a little piece of you dies every time a man comes inside you, because you know that he's done with you forever and there's nothing you can do to get him back," she smiled at Selena, who had her back to her and was tying her robe, "By the way, I made breaded tuna, banana pudding, and coconut cocktails. Come and eat whenever you want." And with that, she left Selena in the bedroom. Selena, who, as she secured her robe around her as tightly as she possibly could, was crying silently, because she knew that everything Angela had just said was the irrefutable truth.

.

.

.

After she'd composed herself, Selena followed Angela's ghost out of the bedroom and stopped when she saw the brunette herself chewing a large chunk of tuna and cutting off another piece. She looked up at Selena, and their eyes locked for a moment before they both looked away.

Selena pulled out a chair, the same chair she'd been seated in earlier that day, and saw that her food had already been set out for her, right in front of that specific chair. She sat down and picked up her fork before getting to work sawing off a piece of tuna. It wasn't very hard; the fish was so moist you could cut into it like butter. When she tasted it, it exploded in her mouth, and she was half-tempted to compliment Angela's superb cooking then decided against it. She didn't want to hear anything Selena had to say. And it was just as well; Selena wanted to leave and be done with this mess as soon as possible.

They ate in a heavy, awkward silence and were careful not to look at each other throughout the entire meal. On the off chance that their feet touched under the table or their fingers brushed against each other when they reached for something, they tore that limb away as if they'd been electrocuted. The silence only grew more tense the longer it went on, and Selena was excessively grateful when the buzzer on the drier went off. Any longer and her heart would have burst from asphyxiation.

She jumped up and practically ran to the drier, throwing open the door and pulling her clothes out. What she didn't account for was the fact that Angela had been drying her own clothes as well. Out fell the peace sign panties and the clingy orange tee and the skin-tight tights. Out fell Selena's shame and pride and lying heart. She turned her head away and somehow picked her clothes out of the pile with her eyes almost completely closed.

She hurried to the bedroom and changed at the speed of light, remembering to put her hair back up at last minute when she noticed her hair ornament lying on the nightstand by the bed.

Swallowing any regrets along with the bile that threatened to erupt from her throat, she returned to the living room and sped out the door, but, not before Angela's haunting gaze seared itself into her brain.

.

.

.

Normalcy, if you could really call it that, returned in the same half-assed manner it always assumed. Selena never returned to Angela's house and resumed her ritual of ducking and hiding whenever she saw a certain familiar brown pixie-cut bob by, which was graciously even rarer than it had been before.

Nobody knew what had happened between them and Selena could only hope that it stayed that way. She had her eye on the carpenter's son, Luke, and she didn't want any stray rumors about her sexuality ruining that for her.

But, it didn't seem like she ever had to worry about the rancher blabbing about what happened; Angela seemed more ashamed of the incident than she was. She hardly ever saw her in town anymore and she couldn't help but wonder about that and feel a unique emptiness, like a constricted sadness in the base of her chest, whenever she let herself think about her and that day and what they did.

But, she wasn't gay, and she would prove that to anyone who doubted her very soon.

.

.

.

Angela thought that she'd be able to forget about Selena. She tried to convince herself that nobody ever keeps their first love, that young love always withers away fast. And why did she feel so strongly towards the dancer anyways? Was she blinded by the fact that Selena had been her first kiss, first time, first everything? Or did she really see something in her that made her want more? She couldn't tell, but, she wished with everything she had that she could stop obsessing over her and think about something -anything- else. That she could stop crying over someone who she knew never cried over her.

Selena didn't care about her. All she cared about was being the center of attention and proving just how sexy she was and that she always got her way. And she'd gotten her way; she'd swindled her into thinking she was sorry, that they were friends, that they might be more, and then as soon as she'd gotten what she wanted, she'd disappeared into nothing and left Angela dazed and heartbroken.

But, she couldn't help but wonder; what had she wanted in the first place?

.

.

.

"What did you just say?"

Angela stood in the Brass Bar, a place she had sworn she'd never patronize again and wouldn't have if not for Kathy insisting that she needed to tell her some big news, and gaped at said blonde, who had just informed her that Luke had asked Selena to marry him and that Selena had happily agreed. It had been only a month and a half since they'd had sex at Angela's house, and she couldn't believe how fast Selena had moved on.

The sleek blonde shot her a curious look. "I said that Selena just got engaged two days ago. What, got too much wool in your ears?"

Angela blushed mildly and was thankful for the dim lighting in the bar because she doubted Kathy could see the sudden pinkness of her cheeks. "I just can't believe she's finally settling down, is all." Yeah, right. Liar, liar, pants on fire...

Kathy snorted. "You're telling me. The biggest ho in town gets engaged before anyone else. Who would've thought?"

"Don't call her that!" Angela seethed, then recoiled. God, could she be more obvious? Everyone and their mother talked shit about Selena behind her back and no one ever stood up for her, especially not that vehemently. She might as well have screamed "I'm a flaming dyke! I love eating pussy!" at the top of her lungs.

The waitress was full-on intrigued now. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have a crush on her or something?" Her tone and expression were both halfway between big-sisterly caring and vulturesque vitriol. Angela was sure the blonde could see how red her face was now and she panicked.

"God, no! Why would I have a crush on her? I'm not gay, and even if I was, I definitely wouldn't want anything to do with that train wreck." Angela purported, glad she hadn't stuttered.

But, Kathy laughed right in her face. "You? Not gay? That's like saying the sky isn't blue or the ground isn't solid! Oh my God, you are such a liar!"

Angela pulled her jacket tighter around her as other barflies began staring and jeering at her as well. She could feel herself tearing up. She should've just stayed at home.

"Kathy, you are the biggest hypocrite I've ever met."

All eyes shot to the furious redhead glaring at Kathy from the other side of the room. She must've been in the back rooms of the bar and come out when she heard Kathy's comments. Angela couldn't believe it. Was Selena standing up for her?

"What are you talking about? You make fun of her for being gay all the time! Didn't you call her a cunt-sucker a month ago? Who are you to talk?" Kathy spat out, crossing her arms across her ample breasts.

"I haven't said anything like that since then. And you know why? Because I realized that I shouldn't think I'm better than someone just because they happen to be different or I don't fully understand why they feel a certain way! Angela can't even come into town without being gawked at and ridiculed, and why? Because people like you pretend to care then perpetuate the hatred towards her when she isn't around!" Selena shouted passionately.

Angela's heart filled up with hope. Did Selena mean what she was saying? Could they still possibly be friends?

Kathy's eyes pierced into Selena's like green ice. "Are you two fucking each other or something?"

Selena hesitated only for a second. "So what if we are? How is that any of your fucking business?" she boldly questioned the bitchy blonde.

Angela felt herself bubble over with happiness and rolled her eyes at herself as a cliché thought flashed through her head; my hero.

Kathy smirked unkindly. "I'm sure your fiancé wouldn't be too keen on the idea of you being a carpet-muncher, Selena."

Selena smirked back with just as much hatred. "Maybe I've changed my mind about that. And," she steamrolled on, "Maybe I've stopped giving a fuck what you and everyone else on this godforsaken island thinks of me."

Kathy looked speechless, her mouth opening and shutting rapidly until red blotches flawed her face and she stomped off, grumbling under her breath.

"Angela," the brunette's head whipped around at the sound of Selena's voice, "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"My thoughts exactly." Angela said as she smiled and caught Selena's hand before flying out the door.

.

.

.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you!" Angela laughed as she and Selena sat next to each other on the beach near her ranch. Selena was laughing, too. It was a beautifully vaporous sound in Angela's ears.

"I know! Did you see that bimbo's face when we were leaving? Like, who took a big, steamy dump on her carrot cake?" Selena managed before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Fuck her, you know?" Angela replied, drunk in love, "Fuck everyone!" she screamed out at the ocean, laughing hysterically when her echoed voice scared the seagulls into flight and their ivory excrement flew out onto the sand.

They ducked, still laughing. "It's raining crap! Run for cover!" Angela exclaimed as she and Selena ran up to her house. They stopped right outside the door to catch their breath.

Hands on their knees, they finally tired themselves out with all the laughing. Their mouths and faces hurt yet they smiled widely despite this. They looked at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes, but, underneath the playful deviance there was raw and unresolved pain.

It was Selena who said it first, "I'm so sorry for what I said to you. It was all totally uncalled for. You were right. I was just ashamed of who I was and couldn't come to terms with the fact that I would never be perfect in everyone's eyes."

Angela felt her to be sincere. "I know, Selena. And I'm so sorry for calling you a whore and all that shit. That was really mean. I just wanted to hit you where it would hurt the most because that's what you'd done to me."

Selena held out her hand awkwardly, "So, truce?"

"Truce." Angela smiled as she took Selena's hand and firmly shook it three times, causing Selena to giggle.

Angela remembered what she had wanted to ask Selena. "So, you're getting married, huh?" She tried to say it jokingly, but, it still came out pretty accusatory.

"God, I don't even know what I'm doing with him!" Selena confessed breathlessly, "I guess I just had this need to prove to myself that I was straight by dating the sweetest, stupidest guy on the island, but, I..." her expression became more solemn, "I can't say I love him."

Angela hesitated, wondering if she should trust Selena with her heart again, but, finally asked, "Who do you think you love?"

Selena looked at her meaningfully. "You." she said simply, her pretty purple eyes full of love and lust and tears. She rubbed at said eyes and looked at the ground, embarrassed to be crying in front of someone she barely knew. But, she did know Angela, she realized that now, and she was no longer ashamed of that.

Angela had tears in her eyes, too. "Do you really mean that?" 'Please don't hurt me again, Selena.' she added silently to herself.

Selena nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." Angela said before really choking up, hot tears rolling down her angular cheeks. She felt Selena's arms wrap around her and nuzzled into her breasts.

"Say it again." Angela demanded in a bratty voice as she smiled into Selena's bust.

Selena grinned. "I love you, Angie."

"Oh, right. The nickname you gave me. When exactly did you start calling me that?"

Selena pondered this then smirked. "As a matter of fact, it was right after you ordered me to fuck you."

Angela blushed. "Shut up! I did not!" she denied, fighting a smile.

"Yeah, you did. You were like," she imitated Angela's turned-on look, "Fuck me."

Angela pushed her away, but, this time, she couldn't help but smile. "Shut up, slut."

"You shut up, lesbo." Selena shot back as she gave her a push.

Angela pushed her back, but, she accidentally shoved her to the ground. Selena pulled her on top of her and they kissed deeply, aching with great need. They grinded their bodies against each other and start stripping their clothes off before Angela had an idea.

"Hey, why don't we use the hot spring behind my house? It's a lot more private back there." she explained before nipping Selena's neck.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." she agreed, her teeth shining lewdly up at Angela and making her shudder with lust.

So, with that, they pulled each other up off the ground and stumbled, half-naked, over to Angela's hot spring where they finished stripping and jumped in, and their emollient moans and chromatic cries could be heard all night long.

.

.

.


End file.
